


Other Side of the Wall

by EmilyweepsforPilfrey



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: (The line about 'not time consuming' was a lie), Danny the poet, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, If there's eye contact it's gay, Jack likes people, M/M, Merritt has incredible stamina, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, denying the antecent I know, original glazed, so many relationship tags, this turned out longer than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyweepsforPilfrey/pseuds/EmilyweepsforPilfrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night. The apartment is small. The walls are thin. And they're at it... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side of the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> What do I even say about this? Enjoy? I was sleep deprived and slightly hysterical.

They were fucking again.  

If the tell-tale squeak of the mattress and the occasional thump of the headboard against the wall wasn’t enough to give it away, then the sounds of Henley’s soft cries and Merritt’s muffled encouragement would have done it.  

It was just one of the side effects of living together in a tiny apartment. With Merritt’s bed pushed up against the wall and Jack’s a mirror image on the other side, it was hard not to notice what was going on. Even Danny’s bedroom was only a couple of steps away from Merritt’s – Henley’s bed was down the hall, but she never seemed to use it. Sometimes Jack would swear he could even feel the wall between them shake.  

They were close – in every sense of the word. Henley especially, judging by the way her gasps seemed to have increased in tempo. Jack knew right now she would be pushing her hand against the wall between them and spreading her fingers. Jack did the same on his side of the wall. Her other hand would be on Merritt’s sweat slicked chest, her fingers searching for the release she was desperate for. Jack was uncomfortably hard. He could hear her shaking, pleading gasp for Merritt to give her what she so desired.  

“ _Merritt_.”  

This would be the point where Merritt’s hand would find its way between her legs to help, fingers caressing with each sharp jolt of his hips. Jack realised his hand had slipped into his pyjama bottoms, stroking along with Henley’s moans. She sighed his name again, a cry of desperation. _Merritt._ Kiss her, dammit, Jack thought. She liked to be kissed. 

“Come for me, baby,” came the sounds of Merritt’s smug voice.  

 Jack heard her hand hit the wall, practically felt it. He knew what would happen next. With a twist of his fingers and a hand on her breast, Merritt would bring her over the edge. She would toss her head back with abandon. A sigh would fall from her lips, her fingers slowly sliding down the wall. Merritt would smirk beneath her.  

“Mhmm, you like that?” Henley chuckled.  

She would lean down to take away his chance to answer with a kiss. Her hips would roll, riding him towards his own completion that he had waited so patiently for. Ladies first, Merritt would always say.  

“Fuck, Henley,” Merritt swore, his voice louder than expected.  

“Dammit, can you two shut up,” came the frustrated voice of one J. Daniel Atlas from down the hall. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”  

Jack couldn’t help chuckling to himself.  

“Well come and join us then,” Merritt called back, mirth in his voice.  

“You too, Jack,” Henley added, knowing that he would be awake. He could almost hear her smile.  

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped out of bed and was at Merritt’s door in three steps. There, he met a similarly ardent Danny. Without hesitation, Jack pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips were virtually inseparable as they stumbled through the door, Danny frantically trying to divest Jack of his pyjama pants.  Sure, Danny would complain more than most, but when it came down to it he was as eager a participant as any of them. They separated only once they reached the bed, Danny’s wrist being caught by Merritt’s hand as he was tugged towards the head of the bed. He was only released once he was close enough for Merritt to reach his shirt and start unbuttoning it. 

“Dammit, Danny, you wear too much clothing,” Merritt complained, trying to work at the man’s buttons one-handed.  

Jack kicked his pants off from around his ankles, enthusiastically hopping up on the bed.  

The first thing Henley felt was Jack’s hands on her breasts, kneading for a moment before thumbs and forefingers reached up to tweak her nipples in perfect synchronisation. She sighed, tilting her head to the side to meet his lips, greeting him with a passionate kiss of thanks. He had straddled Merritt’s thighs, sliding forwards until he was pressed flush against Henley’s back, smooth and glazed with sweat. His hips bucked against hers, once, twice, before his hand found its way onto her hip, settling into her rhythm behind her.  

Merritt, showing very little patience for Danny’s buttons, had given up on trying to undress Danny and had settled for pushing his pants down to his thighs so he could take care of him with his hand. Danny, eyes closed and rutting into Merritt’s hand, murmured a string of curse-laden lines that he knew Henley had always enjoyed, a sex induced composition. Merritt had teased the man for his poetry the first time, but even he had come to enjoy the addition - a near constant, swift string of words that seemed to roll from his tongue, monotone and soothing until interrupted by a gasp or a sharp change in the tempo or volume of his words, a sure sign that he was close.  

Jack rested his chin on Henley’s shoulder, pressing the occasional messy kiss to her neck, the sounds of his heavy breathing filling her ear as a reminder of his presence, as if the feel of him behind her wasn't enough. Jack reached his hand out onto the messed up sheets, knowing what he would find there. Sure enough, Merritt’s fingers almost immediately linked with his, giving the younger man’s hand a squeeze as a moan left his mouth. Jack looked up to meet Merritt’s eyes, sharing a smile between them as the four bodies moved together.  

They fell over the edge one by one. 

_Danny._  

_Henley._  

_Jack._  

_Then Merritt._  

As the four of them caught their breath, coming down from their orgasmic bliss, they settled into their sleeping spots for the night. Merritt, out of breath and claiming he would never move again, stayed where he was. Henley lay down next to him, flat on her back with a satisfied smile on her face, chest still heaving. Danny climbed in on Merritt’s other side, turning his head in towards Merritt and finding sleep almost immediately. Jack found himself lying diagonally across the three of them. His head on Henley’s shoulder, soon to be snoring into her neck. His torso crossed Merritt’s, hips on hips, spent dicks resting side by side. His feet lay on Danny’s shins, treating him to the occasional accidental kick throughout the night.  

Jack fell asleep with a grin on his lips. Joining the Four Horsemen was definitely the best decision of his life. 


End file.
